Let's Just Breathe
by hellomyshadowself
Summary: Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? Oh if I didn't I'm a fool, you see. No one knows this more than me.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't what was expected from him to be.

And neither he wanted to.

But then there was her. And maybe she needed someone like him. Someone who wouldn't leave, someone who was true, he wasn't fake.

Maybe he wasn't the perfect person for her and he wouldn't change himself to be but then there was a lot of maybes.

Anyways, he'd never know. He never gave her the chance to say. Actually he never talked to her.

But he knew her.

He knew Maya Hart.

She's quiet now, differently from middle school. But still had that rebel soul inside of her and he knew it. He knew it because even in middle school he already observed her.

Now she was calmer but looking at her now he knew she had more sadness in her eyes than before. He didn't know why, he just knew he didn't want her to ever be sad, and if she was, he wanted to be the one who helps her be happy, who makes her happy.

But he was a coward. A fucking coward.

He could never talk to her. Because he was the guy with the broken family just like her and it would just bring more sadness to her life, she didn't need it. She didn't need a guy that just stared at her all day, a guy that could only take pictures of her but never talk to her. A guy that knew all about her and never did anything to help her. She didn't need him at all.

But he needed her, even if it meant just watching her.

So he watched. He watched her and her best friend talking. He watched her when she was painting.

He wasn't any kind of stalker if you're wondering. He was just a guy that appreciated very few things in his life, and Maya Hart was one of those things. Even though she didn't know it.

So when he entered the hallway of Abigail Adams High School no one could care less. After all he was just the quiet guy aka numb guy aka invisible guy. Actually he wasn't known at all. Some thought he was a bad boy just because he wore letter jackets and two years before when he went back to Texas for the summer and fixed his grandfather motorcycle, his grandfather, proud of his work, gave it to him. So he wore letter jackets and rode a bike he was a bad boy. High school stereotypes were so...

He walked towards his locker and found Farkle waiting for him. The only conection he had to Maya was this guy in front of him but they only talked about school, bikes and sometimes photography, a hobby Lucas had find out recently.

"Hey, Lucas. Brought you those films I said." Farkle said handing him the instant films for his polaroid.

"Oh, thanks Farkle. So you found them." Lucas replied.

"Yeah. They got under my bed I don't know how but you can keep them. I won't you use them anyways." He said and smiled.

"Really? Thanks, man. I'll find a way to make up to you, those things are expensive." Lucas said putting the films in his locker.

"Don't worry about it." He said and walked away.

Lucas heard a sound of locker being closed coming from a certain direction and instantly looked that way already knowing who it was.

And there she was. All beautifull in a white dress, just like an angel, he thought. Her hair was flying and her cheeks were pink, probably because she was late since the bell had already rang and she was running.

She took her history book and he smiled remembering they had history together this period.

She continued walking through the hallway to meet her friend by the door of Mr. Matthews' class. Not even realising he was looking at her all this time. Not even realising every guy in the hallway turned their heads to stare at her when she passed by.

He quickly took his book and closed his locker starting to walk to class. When he entered the class he passed right by her and he could smell her perfume. He almost passed away but kept walking towards his sit, that happened to be right behind her.

Of course he couldn't concentrate in class, that is obvious. But it ended faster than he expected and he left to put his book in his locker and start heading to the gym.

Gym was one of his favorites because he was good in sports, and it was the only time of the day he could stop thinking about her. Not that he didn't like thinking about her, but he did it 24/7. Sometimes he just needed a break.

That day in particular he wasn't appreciating gym class. Actually he haven't been appreciating it for some time now. The more beautifull she got the more guys talked about her and he didn't want to hear how hot those guys thought she were. So when some guy started talking about asking her out and how many things he wanted to do to her if she'd let him... He just couldn't take it so he left and skipped all the classes till lunch. Sophomore year was almost ending and he couldn't care less about his grades.

He wasn't even hungry anymore when lunch came so he just stayed at the field watching some people do whatever they do at lunch.

She was sitting at the bleachers, a little notebook in hand and she was drawing something when Riley got closer to her almost making her jump. He smirked a little at that.

"So you just stare at her?" Farkle appeared from nowhere and making Lucas bite his tongue.

"What the hell, Farkle?!" Lucas said mad while Farkle just laughed at his pain face.

"I'm sorry, man." He was still laughing.

"It's just that you keep looking at her like a lost puppy." Farkle said without laughing now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas said looking away.

"Oh, come on, Lucas! You like her. What's the point in denying?" Farkle said pushing him a little.

"What's the point in admiting? She doesn't even know I exist." Lucas said looking back at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Just talk to her, okay?" He patted Lucas' back and left towards Riley and Maya.

Now Lucas was confused. What did Farkle mean?

He just pushed the thought out of his head and started walking towards his next class.

After that the rest of the classes passed real quickly and he headed to his bike so he could leave that place already. But obviously he had forgotten his films in his locker.

While he made his way to get the films he saw her, she was there in the empty hallway, walking to the right then she turned walking to the other side, she seemed confused, as she was thinking about something but didn't know what to do.

Maybe that was his moment. Maybe she was needing somebody and he could talk to her. No. What was he thinking? He should mind his own business. Just talk to her. Talk to her, Lucas. That's what Farkle told him and that's what he was going to do.

"Hm, is something wrong?" When he realised he had already asked.

She looked at him and he almost passed away for the second time that day. She just kept looking at him as she was making sure he was actually talking to her.

"My problem. Don't worry about it." She simply said.

Lucas never regreted something so much in his entire life.

He just nodded and looked away heading to his locker that was behind him. He opened it.

"Ok, that was rude. I'm sorry. It's just... There's nothing you can do to help me." She said approaching him with an appologelic look.

He looked at her and wondered if he was dreaming. He couldn't be. If it was really happening then he must be in a lucky day so he decided to risk one more question.

"Maybe I can." Lucas said and she stared at him analyzing him.

"My mom just called me saying the owner just called her and told he's going to kick her out if she doesn't pay the rent right now, and when I say right now it's really right now, four o'clock. But she can't leave the diner because the woman who works with her is sick so she's alone. Adding the fact that she won't have the money till tonight. I had to go home and tell George to wait just a little more so he can have his money tonight but Riley and Farkle already left and my phone died just after her call and I don't have any money to take a taxi." She stopped and took a deep breath trying to get back to normal.

"I can help you." He said simply.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I could give you a ride to your house so you can distract this George guy."

She just kept looking at him not blinking.

"Okay, let's put it like that. I give you a ride to your house and help you convince the guy to wait a little more, I'm pretty convincing. What do you think?" He said explaining to her more calmly.

"Are you being serious?" She says still not blinking.

"Yes." He answered.

She blinked now, finally realising he could help her.

"I'll owe you for this. I'll make up to you, I promise." She told him like he didn't believe her.

"But how will we get there in time? It's already four." She asked and he smiled.

"Have you ever rode a T100 Triumph?"

* * *

Lucas was going as fast as he could, but was also trying as much as he could to concentrate in the street and not in her arms that were around his waist.

When he stopped the bike in front of her house she quickly got off while he adjusted the bike and took the key placing it in his pocket.

They ran to talk to George who was just arriving at her house. That's good timing.

"Hey, George. My mom just called me saying you need the money right now. She won't be able to get here right now and give you and neither she has it yet. But she'll have by eight o'clock so she'll pay you as soon as she gets home." Maya said explaining to the man with as much calm as possible.

"Listen, kid, your mom has been asking me more time for these past three months. I'm done, okay? If she doesn't have the money now I have no other choice but to ask you to leave." He said arrogantly.

Maya was about to cry. She was going to lose her home and he couldn't let that happen.

Lucas had to do something. He started looking around to think as Maya started panicking.

"Wait! Wait." He said calling after Georgie who was getting to Maya's house. George looked at him with a bored look.

"Excuse me." I stopped for a moment building my courage to say what I was about to say while Maya looked at me expectantly.

"Hi, George. Do you see this bike over here?" Lucas asked pointing to his bike and George looked at the bike.

"It's expensive, isn't it?" George just nodded still bored.

"So the deal is, if you don't get your money tonight you can have this bike. What do you say?" Lucas said and Maya looked at him with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

George started thinking while he analyzed the motorcycle.

"Okay, kid. I'll put some faith in your bike." He said and the most beautiful smile appeared in Maya's face.

"But just because I'm a motorcycle fan." He stared at Lucas then turned his look to Maya.

"You have till eight o'clock." And left.

Maya looked at Lucas smiling, which made him smile too. Suddenly she was hugging him and he didn't know what to do. It took him some time to realise what was happening and to properly hug back.

When they pulled away she just kept smiling as she said to him.

"Thank you, Lucas." She said and he could swear his legs trembled.

She knew his name. How the hell she knew his name?

He just looked at her confused.

"Hm, do you wanna come in?" She asked and he just nodded still no being able to talk due the shock.

They entered her house and he sat on the couch when she offered.

"I'm sorry if I already asked too much but could you lend me you phone real quick so I can call my mom and let her know we still have some time? My phone is still dead and she told me to call her right away." She asked so sweetly that even if he wanted to deny it he wouldn't be able to.

"Sure." He gave her his phone.

As she talked to her mother Lucas walked through her living room seeing the photos that were spreaded there. There were some of Maya when she was a kid, some of her mom and her. The only different was one with her, her mother and her grandmother. Lucas remembered her grandmother, though she never left the house anymore due her age. But he used to see her sometimes when they were younger and she'd pick Maya at school. He remembered seeing her in their middle school graduation, too.

"She passed away." Maya said behing him almost making him jump.

"She passed away last year and everything got worse." She said looking at the picture and he knew she was remembering that exact moment that photo was taken.

"Now my mom has to pay for everything alone. I'm trying to help her, you know. But sometimes just isn't enough." She says looking at him.

We just kept looking at the photos for a while.

"Do you work?" She asks and I wondered why she asked me this.

"I'm just wondering where that bike came from." She complets almost like she readed my mind.

"Yes, I do. I work at a garage next to my house." He answers.

"Oh, so you're a mechanic." She smiled.

"I should've guessed since you have a bike." She said smiling.

"Yeah. My grandfather gave it to me last year when I fixed it. He said every men who knows how to fix a bike should have one of his own and he was too old for his, so he gave it to me." He said smiling remembering how much he loved his bike.

"So you must like your bike a lot, am I wrong?" She asked trying to understand him.

"Yes. It's one of the most important things in my life. Something I've earned." He says proudly.

"So why are you risking losing her?" She said confused.

Now he didn't know what to answer. He couldn't tell her she was more important to him than his bike. It'd scare her.

"I just think the best way of losing something you've earned is by helping someone out." Lucas tried the best he could to answer the question.

She just stared at him smiling and he walked away to sit on the couch because he couldn't stare at her smile and hold himself from kissing her.

"Hm, Maya..." He started thinking.

She looked at him and sat on the couch in front of him.

"How did you know my name?" He asked still confused.

"What do you mean? I've known you since we were kids." She answered not understanding his question.

"It's just... We never talked, I just assumed you didn't know me." He answered still with his confused face.

"Of course I know you. You're friends with Farkle. How could I not know you?" Of course that was the reason she knew him.

They kept quiet after that but then she asked.

"Lucas, if you don't mind me asking, how's your father?" She asked softly while staring at him.

"He's great. Why do you ask?" He asks confused.

"Oh, it's just that I saw on the news he was in a car accident, I was just wondering." She asks still looking at him.

"Yeah, he was. It wasn't that big. The media made up some things. He got just a cut on his forehead though." He said looking at his finger while he played with them.

"You two aren't very close, are you?" She asks and he takes his time to think of an answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." She says quickly looking away from him.

"No, no, it's okay. Back in Texas, when I was like ten, we were really close. But then his company got bigger and bigger and we had to move here and he wouldn't have time for me anymore. Not just for me, for anyone. Even my mom." He said remembering what happened.

"He started coming home late, and later, and later, untill it got to the point when he wouldn't come at all." He looked at her and she was staring at him trying to read him.

"When my mom asked for the divorce he already had another woman." He said looking away this time.

"He still give us money and I'm not gonna say I don't use it because I do. But that's the least that man could do after taking my father away." He said and she gave him an understanding look.

"Do you blame yourself?" She asks looking away from him.

"Do you?" He asks back and she looks at him with no expression already knowing he knew about her story.

"What is it with us?" She asks and smiles.

"What is it with us?" He smiles too.

They just keep looking at each other smiling.

"This is good." She says and he's confuse.

"What is good?" He asks.

"Talking to you." She's still smiling.

He smiles at her not saying anything.

They stayed in silence for a moment, not awkward, just a quite moment.

"So, are you still selling your stuff or it was just that time in school?" He asked and she looked surprised he even remembered that.

"No, it was just a one time thing our art teacher made me do." She answered.

"Oh, that's sad. You had some beautifull things there, it was hard to decide which one to buy." He said remembering how it took him a couple hours to decide.

"You bought one?" She asked really surprised this time.

"Of course. I liked one and my mom liked the other so we ended up buying the two. That one with the flowers and the other one that Farkle was a bird." He answered remembering how much he laughed when he saw that.

"Really? Well, I didn't know that and it's probably too late to say it but thank you." She said smiling still surprised.

"I should be thanking you for keeping my house decorated." He says smiling.

"I'm serious, Lucas. You did a lot for us today, so thanks again." She says smiling sweetly and he almost melted.

"You're welcome." He answers and his phone rings. They realised it's still with her.

She hands it to him and he sees it's his mom.

"Hi, mom." He answers and she keeps looking at him.

"No, I'm at Maya's." He says and looks at her.

"We're waiting for her mom." He said still looking at her.

"No, I don't think I will." He answers.

"Yes, mom. I'll make sure I eat something." He answeres smiling and she smiles too.

"Yes, mom, I'll make sure to be carefull on the street." He's still smiling.

"Okay. Love you, too. Bye." He says and hang up.

He looks at her and asks.

"My mom just asked if I'll be home for dinner and since I'm not going because we have to wait for your mom maybe we could eat something. I'm kinda hungry. Pizza would be good." He says and her eyes shine.

Of course he knew pizza was her favorite food.

"Do you know any good places around here?" He asks.

"Sure. I know just the right place." She says smiling as they get up to leave.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is a story I've been wanting to read for a while, with this plot. But no one has written something like this so I thought maybe I could. I'll try, not sure what will come out. S** **orry for the mistakes, remember english is not my first language.**

 **Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just couldn't believe in the events that happened yesterday. I could honestly say it was one of the best days of my life.

I ate pizza. With Maya. The Maya Hart.

And we talked, the whole time we talked, about everything. What was going on in our lives and what we wanted for the future. And it was real. Felt real. Like it was the most honest and real conversation I've had in years.

I told her about my new passion that was photography and my old passion that was bikes and about how much I loved to play football but I didn't really think I would fit in with those players.

And it wasn't just me. She told me things too.

About how much she loved art, which was a lot. She told me how much she wished that she could do that for a living, even if it meant she wouldn't have much money. She told me that it was the only thing that kept her going after all the things that happened to her, besides Riley.

And we kept talking and talking until the clock hit eight o'clock and we had to head back to her place.

In the end everything turned out well and her mom got the money and George was happy, I got my bike and they got their home. Everything was fine so I came back home, but only after receiving so many thank yous from Katy Hart that I think my place in heaven was already booked, and getting another hug from Maya, which was the second highlight of my day.

But today was another day and I didn't know how she would act around me after what happened yesterday. I really hoped things would change for the better.

As I entered school I didn't see her so I went straight to my locker. I went through my classes without getting a sight of her, but that was before lunch.

I was at my spot at the bleachers with my lunch beside and fixing something on my camera when she appeared. Looking stunning as always.

She was with Farkle and Riley of course. She got closer to me and asked.

"This spot taken?" She was smiling, how could anybody deny her anything when she was smiling like that.

I just smiled back and gestured for her to sit, which she gladly did and the others followed her, Riley by her side and Farkle in front of me but his back was turned so he could see us.

"I wanna thank you again Lucas..." She started but I stopped her.

"Enough of thank yous, alright. I just did what anyone would do in my place." I said it softly and smiled at her showing it was no big deal.

Now it was Riley's turn to look at me smiling.

"Not everybody gives their bike up like that Lucas, you knew the risk but you did it anyway, so I want to thank you too. Thanks for helping my best friend." She gave me a nod a got back to her food.

"Yeah. Thanks man, we really appreciated it." Farkle said giving me a smile too.

I just nodded at him and looked back at Maya who was still smiling.

"So, how can I make it up to you?" She asked me while she took a sip of her juice.

Oh she could make it up to me in so many ways...

"It's alright, Maya. You don't need to make it up to me, I'm glad I helped you." I said not looking at her because I knew if I looked I'd be asking her a kiss, so I focused on my camera again.

"No, I wanna do this. I wanna do something nice for you. Say it and I'll do it." She started talking and I looked at her and I got so focused in her eyes that I don't know how I was controlling myself. Farkle must've sensed it because he interrupted my focus on her eyes and made me look at him when he said.

"Why don't you take her to that place you told me about. You always say that you want to go there and take pictures but you need someone to help you."

I wanted to kill Farkle now, I can't even control myself around this girl when we're in public, how would I do it in the woods? But I knew what he was doing, he was helping me do what I didn't have the courage. He was asking her on a date for me.

"Why would you need help?" She asked a little confused.

It took me some time to answer her since I was thinking of a way of telling her how everything happened.

"This place is a little far in the middle of the woods but it has a hill and when you're on the top of it you can see the most beautiful view, and right down the hill there's a little lake." I saw her eyes sparkle as I told her and I already knew she'd want to paint it.

"I've always wanted to take pictures there so one time I did. I went there about a year ago but when I was there I kind of had a concussion, I broke my arm trying to climb a tree." She watched me carefully as I told the story.

"I couldn't ride my bike back because of my arm and it started raining and my phone got all soaked. So basically I walked five miles with a broken arm till I reached the road and got a ride from I guy I didn't even know to the nearest hospital." She was shocked at the end.

"Oh my god, Lucas." Riley said with her mouth open.

"Yeah, but in the end everything turned out great. I send someone to pick my bike and my arm got better some weeks later." I said giving Riley a smile.

"But the thing is, I'm terrified of that place. I could never go there alone anymore. But it still is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been so I'd like to go back, not alone though." I said looking directly at her.

She smiled again understanding now. She was about to say something when Riley interrupted her.

"You know what? I think all of us should go!" Riley said cheerfully.

"What?" Maya and Farkle said together.

I looked at Farkle then back to Riley with a "What the..." look

"Yeah, we should all go. We could camp there. I mean, if Lucas did something so nice for Maya we could do this for him. And he said it's a beautiful place. We should all see it." She explained happily.

"Really?" Maya looked at Riley, who gave Maya a knowing look.

"Really. So who's up for a trip?"

I looked at Maya and then at Farkle not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm alright with it if you are." Maya said to me. She looked at me with hope in those big blue eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Said Farkle.

Should I say yes? Should I let myself spend a weekend camping with this guys I've known since first grade but are still strangers to me?

A weekend? Camping? With Maya?

"It's settled then." I said smiling.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you can forgive me. I promise I'll be updating regularly from now on.**

 **Thx for reading.**


End file.
